experience of love
by Hime Grantaine
Summary: A deusa da inspiração sorri após os gestos mais simples e menos esperados. (Eli x Umi)


Eli fechou a última pasta com papéis relativos aos clubes do colégio, levantando-se da cadeira com um sentimento nostálgico – era inevitável quando estava ali, na sua antiga sala – caminhando até a nova vice-presidente do Conselho Estudantil, para a qual entregou o arquivo.

\- Aqui está, Umi-chan.

\- Oh... – a garota sorriu após soltar uma leve exclamação de surpresa, tomando para si a pasta para guardá-la em seu devido lugar na gaveta de metal. – Muito obrigada, Eli. Desculpe por incomodar você desse jeito... Logo quando você já não faz mais parte do Conselho...

A mais nova fechou os olhos com pesar, fechando a gaveta. Eli riu delicadamente, dando de ombros de modo descontraído, pois a verdade era que sentia prazer em fazer aquelas atividades; talvez pudesse ser considerada uma _viciada em trabalho_ , pois se atrevia a dizer que até mesmo sentia falta daquilo.

\- Não tem problema – sua voz soava confiante. – Você disse que as outras estavam ocupadas, não é?

\- Sim... Honoka teve que ajudar na loja e Kotori está tentando pensar nas nossas próximas roupas. E precisávamos mesmo organizar essas coisas hoje, eu não conseguiria sem você.

Umi voltou-se para a terceiranista com um sorriso genuíno, o que a fez corar, desconsertando-a.

\- Conseguiria sim, Umi... Não diga besteiras – riu sem graça, porém acabou se recordando de algo importante. – Aliás... você não tem que escrever a música...?

A pergunta era inocente, mas fez os músculos de Umi ficarem tensos, uma repentina aura sombria a envolvendo. Óbvio que ficaria nervosa. Podia sentir toda a pressão do momento sobre si.

\- S-sim...

\- D-desculpe... – a loira levou uma das mãos até atrás da cabeça, exibindo um meio sorriso. – Não quero te pressionar.

\- Tudo bem... – apesar dos dizeres, sua voz parecia tremer. Ela juntou as mãos em frente ao corpo, remexendo levemente os ombros com ar constrangido; assim como sua face avermelhada denunciava. – Você realmente acha... que deveria ser uma canção de amor?

Ayase ficou surpresa com a indagação, piscando os olhos azuis duas vezes. Não imaginava que a outra ficaria pensando tanto naquilo... A constatação de algum modo aqueceu um pouco seu coração.

\- Sim. Acho que realmente seria uma boa para nós. Daria... como se diz? – elevou os olhos por um momento antes de voltá-los a estudante do segundo ano. – Impacto! Isso.

\- Entendo... – murmurou em resposta, a voz arrastada. Ela mordeu o próprio lábio inferior e era como se ruminasse sobre aquilo. Mesmo depois de todas pensarem juntas e buscarem soluções, não conseguia se inspirar. E, quase sem querer, sentia-se responsável por aquilo. Era um pedido de sua veterana e sequer conseguia atendê-lo.

O toque de Eli em seu ombro fez com que fosse tirada de dentro de sua cabeça.

\- Não precisa se forçar, Umi-chan – sorriu de modo tranquilizador, um pouco mais perto que antes. – É normal não ter experiência nessa idade. Então, não se sinta mal!

Ela estava tentando confortá-la.

Umi a fitou de esguelha com os olhos ambarinos, pressionando os próprios dedos timidamente.

\- Você também não tem, Eli-senpai...?

O tratamento saiu automático dada a situação em que se encontravam. Eli ouviu um barulho um pouco mais alto, então se dando conta que era seu coração batendo contra o peito. Estava acelerado – e como se não quisesse deixar de ouvi-lo, segredou:

\- Ainda não... – a voz era baixa e delicada, como se com ela acariciasse os ouvidos da garota. – Mas se você quiser... podemos ter uma juntas...

Sua mão escorregou pelo braço de Sonoda, segurando-lhe os dedos e cuidadosamente puxando um a um, fazendo-a desfazer a pressão contra as palmas. Os cabelos claros se misturavam aos azulados, as testas quase se encostando e os orbes fixos uns nos outros.

\- Senpai...

Eli repousou o indicador sobre os lábios da mais baixa, interrompendo-a.

\- Shh... Sem essas formalidades, Umi-chan. Lembra?

As pernas de Umi pareciam tremer igual gelatina, totalmente envolvida pelos trejeitos da ex-presidente do Conselho Estudantil. Sua cabeça parecia estar imersa em água fervente, sem saber como lidar com aquela situação. Sempre admirara Ayase por sua dedicação e responsabilidade, depois se apaixonou pelo amor que ela demonstrava ao dançar balé. Sabia que queria ter um pouco daquilo para si, por isso insistiu para que ela treinasse as Muses. Quando ela entrou no grupo, sentiu que poderia explodir de felicidade. E isso bastava: observar um pouquinho todo dia como tudo em Eli parecia certo, em seu devido lugar.

Ela era perfeita, não havia outra conclusão a se tomar.

Seus olhos automaticamente se fecharam em um convite mudo, apesar dos lábios crispados. Eli segurava sua mão e riu sem som próximo a seus lábios, roçando-os de modo quase imperceptível, murmurando em tom amável.

\- Separe-os um pouco, Umi...

\- D-desculpe...! – exclamou, recuando por reflexo, elevando as mãos em frente ao corpo. – E-eu realmente não sei como fazer isso.

\- Shh... está tudo bem... – Eli emendou, segurando suas mãos ao mesmo tempo em que quebrava a pequena distância que a mais nova criara, deixando-a entre o arquivo e seu corpo. – Apenas confie em mim.

Naquela sala sem testemunhas, trocaram o primeiro beijo – que viria a ser a primeira de outras "experiências de amor". E foi o suficiente para que a deusa de inspiração voltasse a sorrir para as musas.


End file.
